


The Fox and The Tiger (Yuri Plisetsky X Reader)

by VanillaKitsuneGirlA



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Expect a Crossover later, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Hilarity Ensues, I mean a lot of music references, M/M, Multi, Reader Is A Weirdo, Reader Is Empowered, Reader Is Proud, Reader-Insert, Series, Singing, Yuri Gets Slapped, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat, music references, some OOCness I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-07 23:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13445460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaKitsuneGirlA/pseuds/VanillaKitsuneGirlA
Summary: You're a fan of ice-skating, even though you yourself suck at it, but you still love the colorful ice skaters, especially Yuuri Katsuki and even that jerk Yuri Plisetsky. Everyone thinks you're a weirdo because of your offbeat sense of humor, unique tastes in music and various hobbies, but eventually you make some friends in the skaters, especially Yuuri. However you make the WORST first impression on Yuri Plisetsky ever, and not wanting to put up with his asshole attitude, you did what no one else has done: slap his face and put him in his place. Needless to say, you two are NOT friends, not yet at least... now because of Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov, you both have no choice but to put up with each other through a series of misadventures and being forced to get along... even though you can't deny that you still have a thing for the Russian Tiger, but you're a mischievous fox, you can outsmart him anytime. Can the two of you become friends and maybe even something more? Can a tiger fall in love with a fox? Maybe~.





	1. I'm a Fan, Scumbag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are the reader! You like ice-skating but you can't do it... lol you prefer watching the skaters, and you are totally crushing on Yuri Plisetsky, but of course to him you're just a fangirl, but you're not JUST a fangirl, and you let that little brat learn that the hard way...

**The Fox and The Tiger- Reader X Yuri Plisetsky**

**Ooookay~. I cannot escape my obsession with Yuri Plisetsky, I really have tried but I just can’t lol. So here’s something I hope to make a series! It’ll be a series of misadventures! Featuring you! The reader~ and Yuri Plisetsky! I’ll be honest I’ve imagined my OC’s in some of these exact situations with Yuri so I decided to turn them into an X Reader series! So… I mean quite frankly I’m a sucky writer so I hope you’re patient with me and my many, many flaws, including OOC-ness, and I also hope you can find some enjoyment in these pieces, and ENJOY~! :D :3**

**I gotta warn ya though… the reader… is KIND OF a jerk, or at the very least very snarky and playful and foul-mouthed… feel free to have fun with that XD And have fun with quite a few references and allusions I make…**

**https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=flCw3A6crFE**

Chapter 1: I’m a Fan, Scumbag

Ice skating was always one of the most fascinating sports in history. Living in Russia made you appreciate the sport, you didn’t even want to move here but it was what it was. Besides you and your parents were pretty happy here, for the most part, it was like old times in (Your Hometown). You stood in contact with your friends from home.  
It wasn’t bad here… sure you didn’t have ANY friends here, it was colder than Jack Frosts’ balls over here and your school life was total shit but… it wasn’t horrible. You had your music as your escape, and you also had ice skating to watch and help you escape too… 

Those athletes sure could skate their asses off and perform their fancy tricks. You couldn’t help but be enthralled by the way they could spin, contort their bodies and be in near total control while on slippery ice. It was cool…

But…

You wouldn’t ever be one of those people, oh God no you couldn’t ever be an ice skater. You couldn’t skate for shit and you couldn’t balance on blades to save your life either. Roller skating maybe, but not so much ice… 

It didn’t help that your asshole classmates belittled you for this when they caught you watching ice skating on your phone, you flipped them off half the time though but tried your hardest to avoid stirring up trouble. Those fuckers weren’t worth it anyway…

You had your own shit to think about. You had your own things to pay attention too. Your music, and the ice skaters… now it was the skaters you were interested in. They were so talented and most of them all seemed so cool. 

They weren’t Sia, Kurt Cobain, Halsey, Avril Lavigne or even Lady Gaga, Logic, Adam Lambert or Evan Peters or Sarah Paulson or even Mufasa and Harry Fucking Potter but still!  


They were cool…

“Goddamn…” You whispered to yourself as you sat in your dark room with only your bright laptop being your only source of light as you watched the Grand Prix Finals. There they were… 

The skaters you had been watching for years. You knew them all, and you were quite fond of them, hell you actually KNEW a couple of them. Yuuri Katsuki and Otabek Atlin.  


You met Otabek last year. Well actually, it’s a funny story… 

_1 Year Ago:  
You were totally lost. This was the last time you take a bus to the mall, you needed to learn how to drive…_

_“Shit!” You shouted after your phone just died, and you paced around nervously while the cold practically froze your nips and your bodily heat sure wasn’t doing anything to help…  
But you saw someone… a guy, he was definitely older than you. On top of that… he had a motorcycle! As much as you wanted to fawn over how awesome that hog looked, that was kind of a red flag. Your dad told you not to talk to any strange, older guys… and he especially told you to not talk to any strange, older guys that had motorcycles, but you were getting desperate._

_“Hey dude… bro… brethren?” You called him, and the older teen turned to face you. He had no expression other than slight curiously when you called him. But he was pleasantly surprised to see that you clearly had no idea who he was… he could tell by your naïve eyes._

_“Mm?”, He didn’t really speak though, he would let you speak._

_“You got a phone?” You raised your dead phone up for him to see. “Mine ran out of battery and I need to call mom and dad to take me home I’m seriously lost and freezing my ass off…” You explained your situation, and though his expression didn’t change he did go ‘Ah’ in understanding._

_“I’ll give you money for it… that’s all I’ll pay with though, I’ve got nothing in my bag other than a few cents, week-old bubblegum and a little stick of deodorant... and I ain’t gonna fuck you for it either…” You then blurted out suddenly, but the guy shook his head, mildly amused by your… weirdness…_

_“I can ride you home.” He finally spoke, and you gasped a bit in surprise. That was a surprising offer…_

_“What…? Wait… really?” You asked in total surprise, and he nodded, even having a second helmet on him, you didn’t know why he did but it seemed that it was a ‘just in case’ thing._

_“No way… okay… wow… yes… that would be pretty great but… I gotta be honest I’ve never been on one before so don’t freak out if I hold onto you tightly…” You admitted shyly, and you swore you heard a low chuckle come from him as he gave you the helmet and you got on behind him._

_“Hi I’m (Your Name) (Last Name).” You then felt the need to introduce yourself._

_“Otabek Atlin.”_

_When he introduced himself… it hit you… you HEARD that name… and he was RIGHT there!_

_“THE SKATER?! OH MY GOD! It’s so good to meet you! Thank you SO much for doing this!” You suddenly said rather cheerfully, and Otabek was surprised to hear that sudden burst of energy from you. And yet… it was kind of endearing too. He was relieved though, that you weren’t acting like a crazy fangirl and just… being yourself._

_“Hold on tight.”_

_“You don’t have to tell me twice…”_

_And when he started his motorcycle…_

_“AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!” You screamed a little TOO loudly and he didn’t even take off yet… and Otabek actually grunted in pain when you squeezed his chest so hard he felt your fingers digging into his ribs…_

_“OH MY GOD! THIS IS SO FUN!!! AWOOOOOOOOO~!!” You cheered and howled when he finally took off, even though it was a bit of a struggle for him with your fingers in his ribs… and lungs…_

_It didn’t take not even 15 minutes after you told him where your house was, he parked right in front of your place, and you jumped off with so much energy coursing through your veins after that adrenaline._

_“WOW! You’re SO lucky and AWESOME! Is that what you ride on all the time?! OH MY GOD! Thank you again for that Beka!” You shouted and removed your helmet, shaking your head and hair, having given the pained Otabek a nickname as you watched him trying to remain stoic despite the fact that he was tempted to go the doctor…_

_‘She’s so strong… but so small…’ He thought to himself, but in that way… you kinda reminded him of someone…_

_He gave you a nod of acknowledgement after you thanked him, and you were quick to hug him tightly, oblivious to his pain but he didn’t dare push you away…_

_“Haha, I ain’t forgetting this dude… thank you…” You thanked him again with a grin, and he actually smiled back at you in spite of his pain…_

_“You’re welcome…” He replied to you. He wasn’t going to really forget that either… it’ll be hard to forget someone that practically bruised his ribs…_

_“Okay, now you kick ass out on the rink okay?” You asked him, and he chuckled and nodded as the two of you waved each other off… you would continue to watch him too… Beka was great… he was more than just a celebrity, he was a good Samaritan…_

And then there was Yuuri Katsuki… now that’s another funny story:

6 Years Ago:

_Japan was SO cool! You were only living here for a little while but your 10 year old self immediately fell in love with the place. Hasetsu was a quaint little town, and your favorite place to visit was the Yu-topia!_

_“One more pork cutlet bowl!” You cheerfully raised your hand, much to your mom’s amusement._

_“Aww… my little growing girl…” She giggled a bit and your dad chuckled._

_“Take it easy (Your Name), you don’t wanna get a stomachache…”_

_“I won’t!” You exclaimed, and that’s when you met Yuuri. He was a cute looking older boy, and you were old enough to understand what ‘cute’ meant’, sort of… his face was so pretty you wanted to slap it and kiss it._

_He approached you with a nervous smile, offering you his favorite meal. “You said you wanted one more?” He nicely asked you, thinking you were a strangely cute girl, you were one of his favorite little customers. It actually made him sad knowing that he wasn’t going to see you around long enough when he heads out for Detroit after high school was over._

_“Yup! Hee-hee…” You giggled as he gave you the delicious bowl, and you stared up at Yuuri with big (eye color eyes)._

_“Yuuri…”_

_“Oh? Yes (Your Name)?” He smiled at you, but didn’t expect the next thing coming…_

_SMACK!_

_“O-Ow…!” He almost yelped, even though your dainty little hand didn’t hurt THAT bad, but it was so sudden! Yuuri rubbed his cheek where you had slapped him while you just giggled and pointed at him._

_“I like you Yuuri!” You exclaimed with a grin._

_“Oh (Your Name)!” Your mother scolded you lightly and shook her head with a sigh._

_“I-It’s okay…! It’s just… innocent play…” Yuuri nervously reassured your parents, whom were honestly snickering at your antics. They wouldn’t really call you ‘innocent’…_

_“Say… Mr. Katsuki… do you mind baby-sitting (Your Name) for maybe some nights?” Your dad asked him, and Yuuri… surprisingly nodded, he could use a LITTLE extra money to save up for his skating career before he leaves._

_But… after 2 weeks of babysitting you, he almost regretted the job when you proved to be a little rugrat…_

_“(Your Name)!” He called you, running around frantically around your house and looking for you. This Hide and Seek became downright horrifying because he couldn’t find you anywhere. Yuuri was positive that your parents were going to kill him if he couldn’t find you, what if you got lost? What if you got out?! What if someone kidnapped you when you got out?! What if you froze to death when you were out?!_

_“You win! Please come out wherever you are!” He yelled in a shaky voice, feeling his anxiety starting to make him sweat, not that you couldn’t tell… you were only 10 after all._

_“RAAAAAWR!!” You suddenly shot up from behind the couch with your hands up, and Yuuri very much shrieked like a little girl (ironically) and fell backwards on his ass.  
“AHAHAHAHA! Yay I won!” You cheered and happily went over to him with your hand up to high five him. _

_But Yuuri… he was white in the face, sweating buckets and he held a hand to his chest… he was already scared that he lost you and now he was startled BIGTIME from the way you… jump-scared him…_

_“(Y-Your Name)! You nearly gave me a heart attack!” He raised his voice, but all you did was smile._

_“NEARLY… you’re still okay aren’t you? Right? Sorry dude… but I couldn’t help myself it was so easy…” Snickers kept escaping your lips as you covered your mouth, and Yuuri just sighed… you were definitely a child… and he couldn’t stay mad at you…_

_“Yes I’m okay… that was… that was a good one…” He somewhat reluctantly praised you, and you grinned._

_“I know~. Did you hear yourself? I can’t even scream that high, I’ve tried.” You teased him and he pouted, not at all amused by your observation. “Thanks…”_

_“I’m hungry now! Lets break out the dinner!” You switched the topic and wanted ‘dinner’, i.e… (Your Favorite Dessert)_

_“Okay… dinner, I can do that.” Yuuri was still shaking, but he straightened himself up with a deep breath, he had you to look after and care for…_

_10 minutes later._

_By some miracle, you convinced Yuuri that it was ‘okay’ to make (Your Favorite Dessert) despite his many protests, he couldn’t really beat the tenacity of a 10 year old…_

_“I promised your parents I’d feed you a healthy meal… what if they find out?” He asked you nervously, since despite your childish cruelty, you had the mental capacity to understand most things and communicate with older people._

_“They won’t find out trust me. Besides this is healthy. Sweets make you happy, and I’m happy! Isn’t happiness what matters the most for the kid you’re babysitting?” You asked him with a playful bob of your head, and he was ALMOST scared at how clever you were, and how he let you manipulate him...._

_“O-Okay… but you know I’m going to tell them that you’re the one who asked me for this right?” He asked you with a small smirk, feeling like he got you there._

_“Yes, and you know I’m going to tell them that you DID what I asked you and didn’t put your foot down right?” You retorted with your own smirk and Yuuri visibly flinched… you had him yet again…_

_He was a fun babysitter. He mostly let you get away with your mischief, but he loved you, and you loved him too… and it broke your heart to see him go off to Detroit but you promised you’d always root for him… in private. Can’t give the cute ones an inch after all, or else they’ll take a mile._

Present:

You still watched Yuuri too, and he was with the famous Victor Nikiforov. You KNEW he was in love with him! Even when you were 10 you knew he was gay for him… you were only 10 but you knew what gay meant, and you also knew that there absolutely wasn’t ANYTHING wrong with being gay.

How you were happy for him… but boy you had some teasing to do when you see the guy again… 

“Ha, you did it dork…” You smiled at him when you saw him with that silver medal around his neck, but then you also saw two other skaters who had won… that doofus Jean Jacques or J.J Leroy, and that idiot Yuri Plisetsky… 

Yuri Plisetsky…

Him. You didn’t know him, but you certainly saw him. The minute you moved here to St. Petersburg, you had seen him at some public ice rinks, he was certainly a spectacle, like he was born to skate. He wasn’t your Yuuri, but the kid could skate his ass off… and on top of that, he certainly had a nice one to boot.

You kinda met him once…

1 Year Ago:

_It surprised you at how much of in a rush you were in to get out of school just to try and go see that guy skate… you had heard a lot about him, and you were curious… you had seen him in pictures and during split seconds but today… you needed to see more…_

_“Off to see your boyfriend (Your Name) again?” An asshole female classmate asked you, and you gasped lightly when you saw her wearing a ‘I Heart Yuri’ shirt… but you couldn’t pay her any mind._

_“Don’t get your hopes too high honey, he doesn’t look at people who don’t matter. You’re not important and everyone knows it… why would he think you ever matter?” She asked you again with a wide smirk, and you looked at her seriously, and raised your middle finger at her, and she gasped LOUDLY while you just smirked._

_“Don’t flatter yourself chick. I’m pretty sure he doesn’t look at ugly bitches either.” You retorted and darted off while she just screamed and tried to run after her, but the rest of her bitches held her back while she screamed your name._

_You made it to the local ice rink at St. Petersburg, and there you saw him… Yuri Plisetsky, the young skater they had been talking about lately, besides Victor of course. You heard he was going into the Grand Prix as a junior._

_His skating was spectacular, normally you hated to admit when people were better at you at most things but you had to admit… Yuri had style… it wasn’t J.J Style but it was style…  
_

__You stared at him the whole time while he skated to the most beautiful music that other people had probably ever heard. It wasn’t as good as (Your Favorite Band) though… but it suited the graceful moves, spins and toe-loops that Yuri was doing… You didn’t know who this guy was, not personally and yet you already knew that skating was this kid’s destiny. He was a fairy in a winter wonderland, the ice was in his control and the blades were his weapon, locked and loaded with every move, every careful dance and spin…_ _

__

_He didn’t have to be your Yuuri to fascinate you, Yuri Plisetsky was… something else._

_Then you remembered your Yuuri, your babysitter… you remembered the silly crush you had on him, was this another crush you were feeling towards Yuri? No way… that was fucking gross! You got old enough to realize the mushy-gushiness of love and you weren’t down with it… yuck…_

_Yet you couldn’t stop staring at Yuri…_

_‘His hair is like candy slathered with gold, and those eyes, those are eyeballs someone would want to wear for fucking jewelry they’re so pretty! What the hell is he?! Is he candy or an angel or a fairy fucking Tinkerbell princess?! NO! He could outshine Tinkerbell any day! He’s the REASON why Tinkerbell even exists you idiot!’ You thought in your head with your heart pounding just looking at him…_

_“UUGGGGGGGGGGH!!!” You suddenly shouted when you realized what you were feeling! You liked him!_

_But you failed to realize that you caught the entire rinks’ attention… and Yuri’s…_

_“What the fuck…?” He asked when he stared at the person who screamed like a maniac… and there he saw you… clutching at your hair with flushed cheeks and a generally frazzled look, poor fashion too… in short, you were a weirdo._

_“You are SICK! DISGUSTING! I WANNA THROW UP!!” You yelled again, mainly yelling at yourself but neither of the other skaters knew that… but they did start snickering at how crazy you looked. Yuri almost didn’t care enough to have an opinion on the lunatic screaming in the ice rink, but for a minute he thought you were talking about HIM…_

_“You want to say that to my face?!” Now he was shouting… at YOU!_

_You suddenly gasped when your eyes met his fierce green ones. He was scowling at you, you felt as if he was undressing your soul with his eyes until your soul was completely naked and crying… and your body shook with nerves like a deer in headlights, and no words escaped your lips… just… mumbles…_

_“ahhhh jaaa I uhhh dahhh muhh myeh…” You mumbled shakily, almost hyperventilating as Yuri looked extremely baffled and impatient with your silence, and getting more pissed…_

_“WHAT?!” He shouted at you, and your face burned so red you thought if you put it on the ice it would melt it in an instant…_

_“ahhhh jaaa I uhhh dahhh muhh myeh nyah ahhhh…” You mumbled yet again which frustrated Yuri…_

_“Speak up you idiot! I can’t fucking hear you!” He yelled at you again… he was cute even when he was angry… but he was too far for you slap…_

_You had no choice… you needed to get out of here…_

_You covered your head with your hoodie, trying to hide your face as you ran the hell out of the rink, leaving VERY confused skaters and a VERY pissed off Yuri in your wake._

_“HEY!” He almost wanted to go after you, get back at you for ‘insulting’ him but he scoffed when he realized it was pointless. But you didn’t matter anyway, you weren’t important and he sure as hell wasn’t going to waste his time on you…_

_“Freak…” He muttered under his breath as he turned away to resume his practice._

Now…

You couldn’t believe it… but that little scumbag actually won it all. “You idiot you did it… how the fuck did you do it though? Yuuri totally beat your ass…” Still you pouted a bit… but you guess you couldn’t complain, both your Yuri’s won… 

However… you felt a need to see them again. You WANTED to see them again… you wanted to congratulate Yuuri, show him how big you got… and… pray that Yuri didn’t recognize you as the freak from the ice rink.

School was out now. Which meant more freetime to fuck around and do your own things, listen to music, watch your favorite shows and (Your favorite hobby). 

Once the final day of school was over, you were prepared to run back to the local ice rink in hopes of seeing Yuri again… after he fucking won it all, you hoped he wasn’t arrogant enough to just leave St. Petersburg behind. And you hoped that old coach of his Yakov didn’t let him go either… 

And you huffed once you reached the rink, taking in the place again and most people snickered when they saw you… you didn’t have the greatest reputation here… well you didn’t have the greatest reputation in general but here… you were definitely still a freak.

But you ignored them, you didn’t come for them. You came for the skaters, and you came for Yuri. He wasn’t here yet… and you were almost worried that maybe he WAS too arrogant now to come back… “Tch… fucking idiot…” You grumbled under your breath as you got some chocolate from your backpack to eat for comfort. 

As you munched the sweetness, your eyes widened, and you ALMOST spat it out in shock when you saw the infamous ‘Russian Tiger’ as he had been named practically prowl right in! It was him! 

“Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God…!” Your heartbeat sped up again and your breathing quickened, this was just like the time you rode on Otabek’s motorcycle, not as exciting as that but still! His eyes were as cold and pretty as ever, they analyzed the rink, and you quickly shrunk and hid behind someone when he fished in your direction. 

“Tch…” He ignored what he thought he saw as he got his skates on, and you were still hiding from him. Maybe he didn’t recognize you, you hoped so, a new fresh start never killed anyone… 

“Hey! Little girl! Ya wanna skate?” The owner of the place had sweetly asked you, and you flinched and got nervous, “Oh… God no… no … way in hell… I-I’m sorry I can’t skate on ice actually but… thank you…” You politely but anxiously turned down his offer, but he chuckled a bit and gave you a pair of skates.

“Ah don’t say that! Here! It’s on the house…” He was a kind, older adult… and he felt bad for you when he saw you. He saw a young girl with a hell of a crush, he wasn’t stupid… Benny was his name, you saw it on his nametag… 

“Ah… thanks… sir…” You thanked him, unable to turn down anything free at all, it was just so nice. Reluctantly, you put them on, even though you were positive that you shouldn’t skate at all. If the rink was flat and NOT ice, and if the skates were wheels… THEN you could skate but ICE?! And BLADES?! 

“Oh God… I’m gonna regret this… Please whoever’s up there don’t let me humiliate myself and fall on my ass… or at the very least don’t let me get frostbite on my ass…” You prayed to yourself now that you had the skates on, and immediately stumbled but used the walls for support, ignoring the snickers you heard from other people who watched your pathetic show.

“There’s the ice…”

You shuddered before you held onto the handles, your legs shaking as you struggled to balance on the single blades at your feet but you found a LITTLE bit to balance yourself for a split second, “I… I did it…!” You cheered to yourself, but the minute you moved…

“OOOF!” You shouted when you fell face first onto the ice, and you heard some genuinely concerned gasps when they saw you fell… it was hard to NOT see you fall…  
Even Yuri, who had already been practicing to keep himself in shape, had stopped to see you fall… 

“HOLY SHIT! FUCKING SON OF A FUCK THAT’S COLD! OH GOD THAT’S FUCKING COLD OHHH!!” You shouted as you shot up as quickly as you could, stumbling again when you got absolutely no balance with your fucking skates as you fell on your ass this time.

“OH GOD NOT MY ASS! OH MY GOD IT’S COLD!!” Yuri recognized your voice… the way you screamed, just like last time… it was YOU!

The Freak from before…

“HELP!!” You screamed for someone, anyone to help you… and you gasped happily when a redheaded beauty came by and was sweet enough to take your hand and help you up.  


“Hang on, hang on it’s okay I’ve got you.” She chirped a bit and gave you a sweet smile, and she even moved you over to the handles where you could stand and balance yourself.  


“THANK YOU…” You nervously thanked her, almost getting tears in your eyes at her generosity. Her Samaritan-ness was like Otabek’s from before…

“Hey!” Suddenly you perked up when someone’s shout was aimed at you. You turned to face… Yuri! He was scowling at you… just like before a year ago…

“I remember you…” He started off slow, and you groaned a little bit…

“That… wasn’t me… you have me confused for someone else…” You badly lied, and Yuri almost chuckled… which made him look… more unsettling than attractive…  
“Please… your lie’s as pathetic as the little show you just gave us…” His words and tone were as cold as the ice he skated on. You felt the temperature drop a little bit when he spoke to you for the first time. Sure you thought he was pretty but you wouldn’t let him talk down to you… he was still a person. 

“Well not everyone can be an ice fairy like you man… I’m better at rollerskating, I fall slightly less on an oiled surface than a fucking ice surface…” You replied somewhat self-conciously, but his scowl only deepened.

“Then why are you here? This isn’t a place for people without talent. Rollerskating? Seriously? What are you 5?” He asked you, almost mockingly complete with a tiny smirk…  
“Yuri…” The redhead that saved you, almost tried to get him to stop but he didn’t stop…

“I didn’t even… I kinda…” You struggled to come up with an answer, you didn’t even want to skate! You didn’t like it! You liked WATCHING it but didn’t care for actually doing it, big difference! 

“Sorry… what was that?” Yuri asked you again, pretending that he couldn’t hear you since he remembered how quietly you had mumbled the first time he saw you…  
“I…” You spoke again.

“Can’t hear you…” He cut you off when you attempted to talk, and your face reddened with both embarrassment and anger. On top of that, you were aware of all the eyes on you, watching your argument… 

“Don’t pretend you can’t hear me ASSHOLE. I wanted to see you, I’ve seen you skate, you’re AWESOME… I’m a fan, I’m not a fangirl but I do think you’re cool… that’s why I’m here, I saw you win, you win the whole thing which was AWESOME… and I said this already, but I really do think you’re amazing… I’m here because of you, I wanted to see you, I know that sounds totally weird but it’s true… I really think you are… extraordinary….” You finally answered, your body was shaking as you did so but you finally admitted it… but you saw in Yuri’s one visible eye, nothing but… apathy…

“I don’t care.” He responded curtly and made sure he was glaring so deep into your soul you couldn’t move. You were frozen… “I’m not interested in another lame fangirl. You’re just like anyone else… unimportant, you don’t matter… now beat it. I’m busy…” Yuri finally replied to you, and you were left… in shock… you heard the sound of shattering, it was like glass, but no one else could hear it. And only you felt it… in your chest…

This bitch said that you weren’t important… that you didn’t matter… 

It just made you snap! But you removed your skates first and threw your regular shoes on…

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!” You screamed and ran right towards the blonde and sent the two of you falling down on the cold, hard ice, and you made sure to sit right on top of him so he couldn’t get you off. 

“WHAT THE-?! GET OFF ME YOU BITCH!!” He screamed and tried to get you off but was met with a slap to face. A HARD one, “AH!” He shouted as you just kept… slapping him and beating him senseless with your hands while the other skaters stopped, shouted and gasped in horror at the sight…

“I MATTER! I’M IMPORTANT! YOU! SCUMBAG!! I MATTER! I’M IMPORTANT!” You shouted with tears in your eyes as you unleashed all the pent-up anger for everyone that deemed you unimportant and worthless and took it ALL out on the celebrity you had admired… who turned out to be yet ANOTHER person who had the nerve to deem you unimportant and worthless…

“S-STOP IT! GET OFF! ARE YOU INSANE?!” He struggled, trying to kick you off and slapped your face a couple of times, but you had immobilized him by pinning his shoulders to the ice with your palms, and for once… he looked up at you not with disgust, but shock… while you were the one glaring down at him now… he couldn’t believe it, but he was intimidated by that look in your (Eye Color) eyes…

“I… I’ve put up with plenty of shit in my life… but I’m not putting up with yours!” You shouted and raised your hand to slap his red cheek yet again, now they were starting to hurt… but he wouldn’t DARE shed any tears of pain from a few slaps…

“AH! I said STOP IT!” He shouted again at you, but his cries fell on deaf ears.

“You spoiled, arrogant brat!” Another hand raised, and you slapped his other cheek.

“Everyone you know just lets you get away with your shit… I’ve seen your attitude and it fucking SUCKS! I thought… I thought you were cute at first, I thought it was just… a persona, but you’re… really just an asshole!” You panted heavily before going into a rant as you sent a barrage of slaps across his face but they grew weaker with each one since you were nearly out of steam… and in your blind fury, you missed the tears in Yuri’s eyes… and then your own tears aided in blinding you further…

“You don’t even know me! And yet you call me a freak! Just like everyone else! Well suck my dick Plisetsky!” This time, you raised a fist and you were ready to bring it down as Yuri closed his eyes and awaited the impact, but you were stopped by strong arms picking up you up away from Yuri and holding you back…

“LET GO OF ME!” You shouted and wriggled through the arms, and you turned to see… white hair… blue eyes… 

Victor Nikiforov…

He held your shaking body and Mila helped the frazzled and beaten Yuri up but he more or less refused her help as he shot up and backed the hell away from you…

“That’s no way to play with others…” Victor spoke, that was the first time you ever heard him in person… but you couldn’t feel starstruck, not when you were still mad as hell…  
“SHE STARTED IT!!” Yuri pointed at you, looking… strangely afraid as he somewhat hid behind Mila, whom crossed her arms with a small, amused chuckle…

“NO YOU STARTED IT!” You immediately threw his claim back at him and pointed at him. “That’s what you get! Motherfucker!” 

“Now, now both of you calm down… the rink is NOT for childish fights.” You didn’t know Victor well, but you could tell by his calm tone that he was being totally serious, and you were actually kinda scared and felt suitably scolded… 

“Why don’t you both just apologize to each other right now?” The redhead asked calmly, but Yuri quickly shook his head, “NO WAY! I’m not apologizing to that psycho!” He shouted and glared at you, and you glared right back at him, pure hostility in both your eyes. But you lunged forwards and scared him into a flinch as you scoffed.

“With all due respect Mr. Nikiforov I don’t really apologize to assholes…” You politely said, and Victor let out a small chuckle and actually smiled…

“Young lady… Yuri is… rough around the edges but please… do find it in your heart to forgive him, he’s really not a bad kid…” He tried to reassure you but… you didn’t buy it…

“No… NO! Forget it! I can’t! I’m sorry! I can’t do it! Not until I get my apology first! You can’t just excuse someone’s bad behavior and let them get away with being an asshole… I’ve had it with shit like that…” You ranted again with tears finally rolling down your eyes, and you didn’t notice how concerned and uncomfortable Victor looked… this was just like that time he had accidentally made Yuuri cry…

“Miss…” He was going to try and comfort you, but you just ran out the rink as fast as you could… and history repeated itself… you left the confused, but startled and shocked skaters in your wake… but Yuri Plisetsky was especially shocked… 

Now that you were gone… he was starting to feel something… it was like he was… sad… for how he treated you… he HATED it… he HATED you… 

“Gee… I knew you had a temper Yuri but that was just mean…” The redhead somewhat scolded Yuri, even though she felt horrible for you after seeing you just leave and cry like that…

“Shut up Mila…” Was his only reply, he did NOT want to be reminded of it now as he rubbed his very sore cheeks…

“You got beat up by a girl…” Georgi snickered a bit, which only made Yuri even madder, “SHUT UP!” He yelled at him as he blushed a little bit at that realization… even though he learned from his teacher Lilia that a woman should never be underestimated, but he had no idea that a fan, or rather, a freak like you could pack such a smack… 

“Beat up? She kicked his ass in front of everyone.” Mila clearly found more amusement in it, sharing a snicker with Georgi and embarrassing Yuri even further.

“I said SHUT UP! She cheated! I didn’t think she would go fucking batshit on me!” He exclaimed, given how unpredictable your attack was… 

“Well… you DID say she wasn’t important and that she didn’t matter… that was pretty harsh.” Mila pointed out, and more guilt secretly seeped into Yuri as his scowl deepened, god he hated feeling guilt… he almost never felt it but he was starting to… and he hated it SO much.

“Whatever…” He muttered his reply, as Yakov FINALLY came in to see his students… but of course, his eyes fell on Yuri when he saw the boy rubbing his cheeks that were red with slap marks…

“What the hell happened in here?!” His loud voice boomed, and Victor quickly stepped in to nervously provide him with an explanation…

**I own nothing, I don't own Yuri!!On Ice, the song or anything!  
**


	2. You Again?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After beating up Yurio, you go home to see your old babysitter Yuuri! But he's got some news that you're not QUITE ready for...

**The Fox and The Tiger- Reader X Yuri Plisetsky**

**Hehe... I had to split the very first chapter into too since it was a LITTLE long but hey it's not that bad... I hope lol I'll try working on the 3rd chapter as quick as I can. I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY~!**

**Chapter 2: You Again?!**

You huffed and panted as you ran as fast you could out of the rink and found yourself back in a familiar neighborhood, your cheeks red with frozen streams of tears as you wiped it away and got inside as quickly as you could. Well today was the worst day of your life… sort of…

And you put your headphones on for a little bit to listen to a song you knew as you quietly sang to yourself...

_Are you insane like me?_  
_Been in pain like me?_  
_Bought a hundred dollar bottle of champagne like me?_  
_Just to pour that motherfucker down the drain like me?_  
_Would you use your water bill to dry the stain like me?_

__

_Are you high enough without the Mary Jane like me?_  
_Do you tear yourself apart to entertain like me?_  
_Do the people whisper 'bout you on the train like me?_  
_Saying that you shouldn't waste your pretty face like me?_

__

_And all the people say_  
_You can't wake up, this is not a dream_  
_You're part of a machine, you are not a human being_  
_With your face all made up, living on a screen..._  
_Low on self esteem, so you run on gasoline..._

_I think there's a flaw in my code_  
_These voices won't leave me alone_  
_Well my heart is gold and my hands are cold..._

__

You sighed as the song ended, and you took your headphones off upon walking at the front of your house and basked in the warmth once you got inside, you felt lighter and like you could walk on air and you took a sudden deep breath and exhaled heavily in relief…

It was amazing how anger weighed on a person’s shoulder and psyche.

“This must be how Valerie Solanas felt…” You thought to yourself with a chuckle, pretty positive you were going to gain a PRETTY bad reputation after smacking around Yuri Plisetsky. He was Andy Warhol, and you were Valeria Solanas… only you didn’t shoot Yuri, you just slapped that mess…

Yet… it felt fucking fantastic… you actually smiled and laughed a little bit to yourself before kicking your shoes off.

“Mom! Dad! I’m home!” You called out to them cheerfully as you came into the living room, not expecting anything…

“Hey (Your Name)!” There you saw him again, an older Yuuri… your Yuuri…

“(Your Name)! Look who we ran into at the store!” Your mother cheerfully exclaimed.

“Long time no see huh?” Your father chuckled with a smile, and you were in a state of shock, a smile slowly appearing on your lips, just like Mike when he reunited with Eleven…  
You threw your arms open…

“YUUUUUUUUUUUURI!!!” You shouted happily, running right towards Yuuri and jumping towards him as he didn’t have time to react, his eyes widening as he screamed when you hugged him tightly and you both fell down to the living room floor as your parents just laughed…

“Ngh… (Your Name)…” Yuuri grunted a bit, obviously in pain but he was actually happy to see that by this… you haven’t changed much…

“You’re back! Silver medal! Congratulations! Now you can finally say you’re a medalist and not pretend anymore!” You said cheerfully, and Yuuri gloomed slightly…  
‘She hasn’t changed at all… she’s so big but… she hasn’t changed…’ He thought to himself.

“Haha… yes! I’m uh, I moved here! With Victor…” He started to blush, and you started to smirk.

“Hey~ I saw that on TV casanova~. I KNEW YOU WERE GAY FOR HIM!” You then pointed at him with an amused grin, and he blushed even more.

“(Y-YOUR NAME)!!”

“Yuuri and Victor sitting in a rink, K-I-S-S-I-N-G~!” You sang songed as Yuuri closed his ears as his whole face turned red, “OKAY! Are you finished…?” He asked you in slight annoyance, if there’s anyone who was a definite little sister to him… it was you.

“I wanted to ask… are you guys like a gay Chazz Michael Michaels and Jimmy MacElroy who actually have sex and do crazy awesome pair skating moves?” You asked with a cheeky grin as Yuuri flinched.

“I’m not answering that!” He practically yelled as you just laughed even more…

“HAHA! I’m just busting your balls dude… hehe… God… I’m so glad to see you again… I missed you…” You softened up as you got up off of him, and smiled.

“Look how big I got, well sorta… I’m getting wider than I am taller…” You somewhat reluctantly admitted but it was Yuuri’s turn to smile as he got up and patted you on the head.  
“Aww I know the feeling… but… you really did get bigger… you’re… not the little girl I carried.” He smiled, feeling a little sentimental at the memories.

“And you’re not the dorky guy I had a crush on… well you’re STILL a dork but now you’re a dork with a silver medal~!” You said happily, actually pretty proud of your friend, he lived his dream, and he looked very flattered by your praise.

“Hey thanks… it was pretty rough but I learned a lot throughout the competitions, during my programs and… well you know… I learned a lot from Victor…” He shared as you chuckled a bit, feeling like it was a good time to catch up with Yuuri…

“Mom, Dad… can I go hang with Yuuri?” You had to ask your parents, and they both nodded.

“Just be back home by 6 for dinner.” Your dad clarified and you grinned, giving them a big thanks before the two of you left your house together…

As the two of you walked, you both laughed at the recollection of some past memories and the journey Yuuri himself had been on during his skating career.

“I don’t get it you’re not THAT old… I’m glad you’re still skating though, I mean the whole reason I even watch skating in the first place is cuz of you…” You chuckled a bit, after Yuuri had told you that he planned on retiring if he won gold… maybe that scumbag Yuri did something right AFTER all since him winning gold meant Yuuri could still skate.  
“Hehe… yeah I… I realized that I should keep doing what I love, and with the person I love too…” He said with a smile, and you just smirked at this… you knew Yuuri had a thing for Victor from the get go…

But then you remembered something… finally…

“OH! I actually saw Victor! I was at the rink and I saw him!” You revealed, and now you were feeling starstruck after your anger totally passed thanks to Yuuri being here…

“Really?! Oh! That’s right… yes he’s… he’s going to continue coaching and competing, he and I are training together along with Yuri Plisetsky, I’m sure you’ve heard of him.” Yuuri said… and for a minute you thought you didn’t hear him right when he mentioned… that guy…

“WHAT?!” You almost shouted, but then you laughed…

“HAHA! Good one Yuuri, haha you’re a sweet Yuuri, that Yuri is an asshole, no way you’d be training with him…” You snickered a bit, praying that Yuuri wasn’t serious but his confused face was proof that he WAS…

“Oh but… no I’m serious, he and I have become friends over the competition, kind of… and Victor was supposed to be his coach and well…” Yuuri trailed off when the two of you arrived back at the rink…

“Mm-hmm, sure…” You didn’t want to believe him, there’s no way… no way at all… but when you opened the doors and re-entered the place…

“Ah! Yuuri! There you are you took too long!” Victor had been the one to tackle-hug Yuuri to the ground this time, and you perked up and smiled at the cuteness…

“V-Victor! Not in front of (Your Name)!” He blushed and tried not to giggle, and you just smiled down at them, “No no please… keep huggin’…” You didn’t see anything wrong with it, however… Victor looked at you again… he recognized you…

“Wait… you know her?” Victor asked Yuuri, and he nervously smiled and nodded.

“Uh, yeah! He does! Yuuri! You didn’t tell him about me?!” You exclaimed in annoyance, pouting and crossing your arms, feeling KINDA hurt at this…

“No! I did! Victor this is (Your Name)! Remember? I told you about the girl I used to babysit…?” He asked, albeit kind of reluctant to given how much you raised hell for him on a daily basis whenever he babysat you…

And Victor gasped and grinned, “OH! So you’re the famous (Your Name)! I have been wanting to meet you ever since Yuuri told me about you!” He exclaimed, getting off of Yuuri and going over to vigorously shake your hand, and you flinched a bit with a big smile, your cheeks flushing involuntarily when you realized… it was Victor fucking Nikiforov shaking your hand… you wished you hadn’t been rude to him earlier…

“Yup! Haha that’s me… I can STILL be babysat if you wanna babysit me ya know?” You asked playfully but Yuuri gasped, “NO!” He shouted, afraid that you were MUCH older now and much harder to control…

“We’d love to! We are practically babysitting already, given that Yuuri and I are training together, along with our little Yuri Plisetsky, you know him! You both met...” Victor explained, and you gasped a bit… so Yuuri WASN’T playing a joke on you…

“ARGH! Yes! I met him but trust me meeting that guy ONCE is good enough for me dude…” You crossed your arms as Yuuri blinked in confusion.

“You already met Yuri?” Yuuri asked, having absolutely no clue that you already beat the guy up since you didn’t tell him about it… yet…

“Yeah, and he ain’t a cupcake…” You muttered in annoyance as Victor chuckled nervously.

“They were only playing, but you know how Yurio doesn’t really play well with others…” He explained it to Yuuri, but that just made him nervous…

“(Your Name) has her own way of playing with others…” Yuuri stated as you stuck your tongue at him, “HEY! I’m still here!” You exclaimed in annoyance, and there you saw him again…

Yuri Plisetsky…

He grumbled some Russian profanity to himself as he exited the restroom, and was preparing to go back on the ice but he stopped in his tracks when he saw YOU again… and he gasped, hating the subtle fear he felt because he was a LITTLE worried that you came back for me…

“YOU! What the fuck are you doing back here?!” He screamed at you, taking a step back as you glared at him.

“What the fuck are YOU doing back here?!” You repeated his question with your hands on your hips, deciding to fuck with him a little bit.

“That’s my question you idiot!” He lost some of the fear he felt as he took a step forward, and you did the same.

“That’s my question you idiot!” You repeated him yet again with a small smirk, and it grew when you saw him getting SO pissed…

“QUIT REPEATING ME!” He screamed even louder as you started snickering and laughing at him, and he growled in annoyance. And Victor and Yuuri were both frozen in shock, glued to their spots as the argument between you and Yuri unraveled… how were they supposed to stop two angry teens from breaking out into a fight?!

“I’m not afraid to hit a girl! This time you won’t be so lucky!” He got even closer to you, and your first response was to make it seem like you were going to lunge at him again and he flinched… yet again…

“I’d love to see you try scumbag! In fact, I could sure go for making a nice Yuri-face sandwich right now!” You raised your hands with a crazy looking smirk and Yuri tried not to look intimidated but he did NOT want to get slapped again as he backed away slightly while you made your way closer to him.

“Get away from me! I’ll jam my foot right up your snatch!” He couldn’t let you slap him again, even though he hated the fact that he was only KINDA scared of you, he stood his ground while you felt ready for a Yuri-face sandwich…

“Get ready for round 2 motherfucker!” You shouted with a laugh, and THAT urged Victor and Yuri to FINALLY step in to stop you both.

“Don’t do it (Your Name)!” Yuuri begged you as he held you back, and Victor quickly did the same to Yuri.

“Yurio! That’s no way to try a lady!” He scolded him as he held him back, and he, like you, struggled out of the adults’ grasp.

“LET GO OF ME YOU OLD MAN!!” You and Yuri shouted at the two men in near perfect unison, but eventually they pried you both away from each other…

“(Your Name)… please… don’t fight with Yurio… I mean… he and I are going to be training together…” Yuuri tried to calm you down, but he should have known better…

“But the fucker was mean to me!” You argued, and Yuri growled at you when you had pointed at him.

“You hit me first you witch!” He pointed at you this time, and you just stuck your tongue at him, razzing him.

Yuri regretted not hitting you during the fight… he should have fought back better! But how did the pig know you…?

“Wait… how does the Pig know who you are?!” He demanded an explanation, and you raised a brow (or tried to) at this…

“Asshole, I know Yuuri, he and I are friends! And I’m gonna watch him train because I’m supporting him!” You somewhat answered his question, shocking the young skater as he looked at Victor and Yuuri for a straight, confirmed answer…

“Please tell me she’s lying…” He almost begged Victor, but he just smiled wide.

“Nope! Yuuri used to babysit her, she’s his friend, and she’s here to support him, but Yurio don’t you see? Now whenever we all train… (Your Name) can be your playmate!” Victor clearly saw the sunny side of this situation, even though Yuuri was unsure given how you AND Yuri were…

“Playmate?!” Yuri practically screamed, unable to believe this… the FREAK was going to stay?!

“And so the Tiger… met the Fox…” Victor giggled a bit, you were so mischievous according to Yuuri, he deemed you a fox… but boy were you NOT in the mood…

“NOOOOOOOOO!!” Yuri shouted again, and you were quick to join him, you returned the feelings…

“NOOOOOOOOOOO!!” You shouted right after Yuri did…

This was going to suck… then again… you could always fuck with him… maybe it wouldn’t suck TOO much…

I own nothing, I don't own Yuri!!On Ice, the song or anything!  
Song used: Gasoline by Halsey


	3. I'll See You In Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a deal with Yuuri, you agree to put up with Yurio so you could watch your babysitter practice, but you and Yurio still aren't really getting along...

**The Fox and The Tiger- Reader X Yuri Plisetsky**  


**https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yj3Il9rKQO4**  


**Chapter 3: I’ll See You In Hell**  


Recap:  


_“Wait… how does the Pig know who you are?!” He demanded an explanation, and you raised a brow (or tried to) at this…_  


_“Asshole, I know Yuuri, he and I are friends! And I’m gonna watch him train because I’m supporting him!” You somewhat answered his question, shocking the young skater as he looked at Victor and Yuuri for a straight, confirmed answer…_  


_“Please tell me she’s lying…” He almost begged Victor, but he just smiled wide._  


_“Nope! Yuuri used to babysit her, she’s his friend, and she’s here to support him, but Yurio don’t you see? Now whenever we all train… (Your Name) can be your playmate!”_

_Victor clearly saw the sunny side of this situation, even though Yuuri was unsure given how you AND Yuri were…_  


_“Playmate?!” Yuri practically screamed, unable to believe this… the FREAK was going to stay?!_  


_“And so the Tiger… met the Fox…” Victor giggled a bit, you were so mischievous according to Yuuri, he deemed you a fox… but boy were you NOT in the mood…  
_

_“NOOO!!” He shouted again, and you were quick to join him, you returned the feelings…_  


_“NOOO!!” You shouted right after Yuri did…_  


Present time…  


“AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!” That had to have been the fourth time you’ve screamed today, but after hearing that Yuri Plisetsky was going to be your ‘play-mate’, and here the entire time while you tried reconnecting with Yuuri… you weren’t happy.  


“You can’t be serious!” Yuuri sighed at how whiny you sounded, but it was something he had gotten used to when he baby-sat you all those years ago.  


“What the hell is wrong with you two?!” Yuri shared your feelings, he hated this, he hated this more than you did, so of course he was whining about it too.  


Needless to say… you were both making the two adults both nervous and mildly frustrated… Yuuri was more nervous than anything though, because you were older now, and he could tell you were much more strong-willed than before. But so was Yurio… it was like a rainstorm meeting an avalanche…  


“(Your Name) come on it won’t be that bad, Yurio really isn’t a bad guy…” He attempted to reassure you but you just groaned again, “UGH! Everyone says that and I don’t buy it! Yuuuuuri!! I can’t believe you’re making me be around… that!” You said angrily to Yuuri, pointing at a very pissed off Yuri, he didn’t care for being called a ‘that’, especially not by YOU.  


“You’d better shut your mouth you freak! How do you think I feel?! I’m stuck here with you! How am I supposed to skate with YOU here?!” He exclaimed, clearly not happy that Yuuri knew you because now… he had to put up with you being around… especially when you made it clear that you weren’t going anywhere.  


“Yeah? Well how am I supposed to maintain my sanity with YOU here?!” You angrily retorted.  


“Guys…” Yuuri was extremely nervous, he tried to get a word in but you two were yelling so much he couldn’t properly talk to you or Yuri for that matter.  


“Yurio! I’ve told you before, you shouldn’t talk to a lady like that…” Victor tried to scold Yuri, but of course he wasn’t listening as the older man received only a scoff from the teenager.  


“That freak is NOT a lady! She might not even be a person! No one acts the way she does!” Yuri continued to go on a tirade of insult towards you, making you clench your fists and growl, but you perked up when you swore you though Victor looked genuinely upset.  


“Stop right there Yuri. I will tolerate so much but not those kind of ugly words… it’s bad enough you two nearly killed each other fighting on the ice like that today… what if you got hurt? What if you injured her? And you (Your Name), what if you hurt Yuri or yourself?” Victor’s voice got surprisingly lower as he stared hard at you and Yurio, and… that made you feel suitably scolded, but you were surprised to see even Yurio looking somewhat ashamed, but he hid it behind his casual scowl.  


“Wait a minute you FAUGHT on the ice?!” Yuuri nearly screamed, and you flinched a bit, for once looking genuinely nervous. “(Your Name)!” You haven’t really seen Yuuri get angry before, at times you didn’t even think he could, but right now… this was the closest you’ve seen him angry at all. “Are you crazy? Do you have any idea how dangerous that is? You could have gotten seriously hurt, you could have gotten Yurio seriously hurt.” Yuuri sounded very serious right now, which shocked you to your core, and for once you had the grace to look even more ashamed of yourself, and you took a glance at Yurio, who looked just as shocked as you did, clearly he had never seen Yuuri angry before either. It was new for both of you, he was more shocked than you were.  


“Yuuri…”  


“No excuses (Your Name). I’ve let you get away with a lot, but not this one, that was very dangerous. I might not have been around to see it but you’re lucky I wasn’t…” His stern voice NEARLY made you tear up, but you held your tongue.  


“Yes Yuuri… you’re right I understand… not my finest hour…” You humbly admitted, and you couldn’t see it since you were staring at your feet, but Yuuri looked honestly surprised to see you like this, and Yurio too for that matter… but at the same time… Yurio tried to hide a smug smile when you got scolded for beating him up like that.  


Now THIS was new for both of them, seeing you so submissive.  


“I’m sorry Yuuri… I won’t do anything like that ever again.” You apologized with the most honest tone you had ever used, and Yuuri sighed… and the guilt immediately sunk in. He hated getting upset and scolding you but he had to do it.  


“It’s okay… I’m just glad you WON’T do it again… I don’t want you getting hurt, or Yurio getting hurt.” Yuuri said gently, giving you a smile as you scoffed, and you were actually glad to see Yurio scowling in annoyance now that Yuuri was back to normal.  


“Yurio you understand right?” Yuuri made the mistake of asking Yuri that, as he glared hard at him.  


“I’m not an idiot! Yes! I understand we could have gotten hurt blah blah blah, but she-!“He was going to TRY and explain himself but you stopped him by raising your hand to him, ignoring his appalled gasp.  


“No…” You gave a heavy sigh, “Yuri don’t… I’m sorry… it was my fault, I distracted you and went overboard, I shouldn’t have attacked you like that it was dumb and I could have hurt you… I know I can be a bother… and I know you don’t like me at all… so… if you really want me to go, I’ll leave you alone, so you can focus on your skating.”  


The three men were extremely surprised to hear THAT from you, Yurio looked more shocked than surprised, but Victor and Yuuri looked very unhappy, “But (Your Name)…!” Yuuri put his hand on your shoulder.  


“No it’s okay Yuuri…” You smiled at him, and that smile made Yuri feel very uncomfortable… he hated you, and yet he SECRETLY felt bad for being mean to you… and that was another reason why he hated you.  


“(Your Name)…” Yuri said your name for the first time, making you gasp as a tinge of pink warmed your cold cheeks. It sounded so weird to hear your name roll of his tongue but at the same time… you liked it…  


“Yeah?”  


“I can’t stand you but… this pig is going to mope the whole time if you aren’t here so…” He was struggling to even finish the sentence as his eyebrow twitched a bit, “You don’t… have to leave… not if… you don’t want to…” He finally muttered with a reddening face since he was swallowing all of his pride saying this, and he couldn’t even look you in the eye…  


As your eyes widened and your cheeks flushed, a shy smile rose on your lips…  


“Yuri…” You said his name this time, and it made him look at you. He looked so soft at that moment, you swore you saw a rare glimmer of vulnerability in those green eyes of his… it looked nice…  


“What…?” He asked, and you broke into a big grin, giggling a little bit, which surprised him. “What?!” He asked a little forcefully now, a little annoyed with why you were laughing.  


“I just wanted to say… YES! I freaking got you! Appreciate the sentiment but there is NO freaking way I’m leaving this rink! I was just messing with you the whole time! You IDIOT!!” You smirked and pointed at him, and then you stuck your tongue at him… making the blonde flinch and gasp loudly, his eyes widening as he stuttered… but shortly afterwards he clenched his teeth and fists as he growled in annoyance…  


You tricked him!! And he HATED being tricked…  


“YOU LYING WITCH!! I’ll destroy you!” He shouted as you made faces and threw him both your middle fingers, and he was quick to do the same as he flipped you off with both his fingers.  


“BLEH!! Sorry YURIO I can’t hear you over the sound of me being cooler than you~.” You sang-songed as you danced in place with a goofy looking smile purely to annoy him, and it worked. “ARRRRRGH!!” He screamed and charged after you this time, “AAHHHHHH!!” Now it was your time to scream, so you quickly started running once you found yourself being chased.  


“Get your ass over here you freak!” Yuri shouted as he kept chasing you while you looked back at him and you spanked your own butt, “I don’t give this away that easily bro!” You laughed outloud as you saw his face turn red from both anger and slight embarrassment as he started shouting something in Russian that you assumed were swears…  


“Wow… this is going much better than I thought!” Victor said cheerfully to Yuuri as they watched you and Yuri chase each other.  


“Yeah… it… it really is…” Yuuri sounded concerned, even though they both initially had a feeling you and Yuri were going to do something worse to each other. You were just chasing each other, and not hurting each other… that was way better than what they thought was going to happen.  


“How are we supposed to practice like this…? They’re distracting each other and (Your Name) doesn’t even skate… I mean there’s nothing wrong with that but…” Yuuri sighed, unsure what to do with you. He wasn’t going to tell you to not come, since he knew you were quite supportive in your own way and a big fan of his, but he couldn’t have you distracting him, Victor and Yuri either…  


“She’s fine Yuuri. In fact… I think she will be good for Yurio. Look at her, she’s so full of life… and she certainly knows how to have fun.” Victor pointed out, something Yuuri had to agree with… he’s known you since you were 10 years old, and you definitely had a personality… “Yeah…” He then smiled, not only recalling fond memories of you, but of him and Victor too. Victor was the one full of life, and the one who inspired Yuuri to come out of his shell and express more of his love… he was starting to see what he meant about you.  


“Maybe… you’re right… and Yurio could use another friend… but I’m a little worried that they’re going to hurt each other.” Yuuri liked the idea of Yurio having you as a new friend, but right now… that wasn’t looking like it was going to be a thing.  


“Yuuri, they are practically friends already! See? It is like they are playing.” Victor smiled as he watched the way you and Yurio chased each other and called each other names, much to Yuuri’s chagrin…  


“Asshole!”  


“Loser!”  


“Punk Bitch!”  


“Psycho Bitch!”  


“Skate-Skank!”  


“Circus Freak!”  


“Oh yeah? The joke’s on you Yuri I LIKE the Circus! I’d rather be a freak than an emotionless robot out on the ice! You overrated, loud-mouthed, ice-skating, tiger-print wearing, spoiled rotten brat!” You shouted a wordy insult to him as he growled and replied with even more shouts.  


“Of course you would! Because you’re an unsexy, out-of-style weirdo freak!”  


“OH! Why you little!!” That pissed you off, and now YOU were the one chasing him, “I’m gonna get you!!” You screamed, and sent Yuri running shouting in shock, “Not again! Get her away from me!!”  


“(Your Name)! No!” Victor realized NOW was the time to try and stop the two of you.  


“Oh no not again!” Yuuri shouted and quickly rushed in to help his fiancé get you to stop chasing Yuri…  
\------- 3 Hour Later-------  


After practice ended… well there wasn’t much practice, it took at least 2 hours to keep you and Yurio from attacking each other again, so all four had gone back home exhausted…  


“I’m sorry Yuuri…” If there’s one thing you felt bad about, it was getting Yuuri in the middle of it all.  


“It’s… okay… it was only that one day, we can practice some more afterwards.” Yuuri sighed, not very happy with how you behaved but he tried to not let it get to him, it was only today after all, then again… given how stubborn you were, he saw this happening again…  


“Exactly! Now look, I’ll admit I wasn’t at my best today, but I promise I’ll be better tomorrow… even with that asshole having to be there.” You reassured him, but got annoyed again once you thought about Yuri…  


“(Your Name)… it’s going to be a bit of a problem if you’re going to just mess with Yuri the entire time…” Yuuri gave you a bit of a reality check, and you scoffed and crossed your arms.  


“I can’t believe I’m hearing this from you! I’m doing you a favor! Yuuri! You told me everything about Yuri, he was a fucking JERKASS to you! Especially after you lost that one year! He kicked you when you were upset! He’s a bully!” You shouted a little bit, but at the same time you were expressing more concern for Yuuri than yourself… before you got back home and let Yuuri in for a while he had told you how he and Yurio met and became ‘friends’.  


“I wouldn’t really say ‘bully’… he was mostly just really mean to me. And-.” You couldn’t believe it, Yuuri was trying to defend that asshole? You quickly shut him up.  


“EVERYONE’S mean to you Yuuri! You got no backbone! You need to get angry and smack people around and not let them make you their doormat, I mean yes you’re practically built for letting people step on you because you’re so soft in the skin but still!” You threw your hands in the air in complete exasperation as Yuuri sighed in annoyance.  


“Thanks…” He didn’t appreciate your brutal honesty, but at the same time, he knew you were telling the truth…  


“See?! I’m right! He IS a bully! He’s rude, he’s disrespectful to you even though you’re WAY older than him, and he’s rude to Victor too! He acts like he’s SO fucking perfect but he’s not! I mean yes he looks like he’s perfect because he’s got SUCH flawless skin, hair, and eyes and ugh! He’s doing it! He’s so good and he’s so bad and I’m such an idiot for thinking he’s perfect but that’s how good he is! But I’m not gonna fall for it! I’m telling you, he’s a big jerk! And I’m not gonna enable him or his beautiful fairy looks!” You were starting to make less sense, and Yuuri tried not to chuckle… but he did understand what you were trying to say.  


“But (Your Name)… YOU don’t really act respectful to me either…” He pointed out somewhat bluntly but you waved him off.  


“Yuuri I’m the kid-sister you never had I’m ALLOWED to be disrespectful to you. And no one acts disrespectful to you except me! Messing with you is a privilege not a right!” 

You exclaimed, earning a shocked, yet touched look from Yuuri… he had no idea you cared about him this much.  


“Heh well… Yurio is… very stubborn… good luck telling him that.” He chuckled a bit, even though now he was even more worried that because of how much you cared for him… this would just be another thing that would make you and Yurio clash…  


“Hmph I don’t need luck! That kid needs to be taken down a peg… you know I’m right.” You began to pace now as Yuuri watched you and sat on the couch; he was going to have to leave soon but he had to convince you SOMEHOW to not cause a scene or argue too much with Yurio…  


“(Your Name)… I want you to be there but… I know you and Yurio don’t get along.” Yuuri couldn’t find it in his heart to outright give you an ultimatum, but you knew he was trying to.  


“No! Yuuri come on I GOTTA go with you I promise I can get along with that asshole!” You pleaded with the Japanese man, as much as it made you sick to your stomach… you actually WANTED to be around Yuri, or at least you wanted to be around him to fuck with him some more. And then of course you loved the hell out of Yuuri, you wanted to hang out with him too and fuck with him too for old times sake…  


“But…” Yuuri was reluctant and unsure though, he was honestly worried that Yuri would hurt you. He never cared about who he was talking to, boy or girl, he was always rude… “You don’t even like him… how will you get along with him, I know he can be really mean and I know you can be… really defensive…”  


“No I like him! Well I mean I don’t LOVE him, haha I mean why the hell would I even… THAT idiot? Nooooo…” You attempted to argue even though you were blushing when you said you ‘liked’ him even though… ugh it sickened you! And made your stomach feel like butterflies… butterflies that wanted to turn into Birds and swarm all over Yuri like Tippi Hedren…  


“Are you sure about that…? As much as I want you to be there, it’s probably not a good idea to be around someone you don’t like (Your Name)…” He said, not entirely oblivious to your mixed feelings on Yuri.  


“Yes I’m sure! I’m serious! I think I really like him now… when I shut my eyes and plug my headphones in my ears on full blast I feel like I can maybe be around him 24/7…” You stated with deep thought as Yuuri once again sighed… he didn’t see tomorrow going well, but he couldn’t stop you…  


“Okay… but try not to misbehave too much okay?”  


“Yuuri, it’s ME…” You smiled, and Yuuri automatically gulped… he really should have known better…  


The Next Day…  


You loudly yawned even as you entered the rink yet again, maybe you should have stayed home today, veg out and rewatch Stranger Things and cry over it all over again…  


“Shit… man… I forgot to eat breakfast…” You grumbled when you realized your growling stomach was empty and demanding sustenance… come to think of it, you didn’t eat a lot last night… you probably should have… You had dinner at least 10 hours ago…  


But you were here already, and you were here for Yuuri… there wasn’t any time to eat, you’d just make him pay for lunch later…  


“Mmm… make my day Yuuri, kick some ass out here on the ice… I know you can bro…” You smiled groggily at him with a thumbs-up, making your older friend smile.  


“Of course…” He said to you nicely, as you leaned on the handles to watch the man you saw as your older brother of sorts get his skates on, but you flinched when you heard the doors open, and surprise surprise… in came the idiot Yuri Plisetsky with Victor and an older looking man that was apparently Yuri’s coach Yakov right behind him…  


The two of you immediately gasped when your eyes made contact, and both you were quick to scowl at each other.  


“You both play nice now okay~? (Your Name) no hitting and Yurio be polite…” Victor reminded the two of you, but Yuri replied to him with a middle finger while you just blew a raspberry at him, much to Victor’s amusement. Kids…  


You yawned again, and with your mouth open as Yuri glared at you in disgust, “Don’t you do a damn thing to distract me freak…” He warned you as you waved him off, “Okay, okay~.” You replied casually, which just annoyed him further but he couldn’t deal with you right now, he needed to practice!  


Even though your eyes were half-lidded and drooping a bit, you became enthralled when you watched Yuuri and Victor skating together. There were stars in your eyes when you saw how passionate Yuuri looked… that doofus looked so happy… and especially with Victor there it… made you kind of jealous really… but he made him happy so you couldn’t really complain about that…  


“BRAVO!! YUURI!! WHOO-HOO!! THAT’S MY BABY-SITTER!!” After they finished you loudly cheered with your hands in the air, and Yuuri blushed with slight embarrassment at how loud you were but he really appreciated it, “I think she’s one of your biggest fans…” Victor giggled a little bit, further embarrassing Yuuri a little bit.  


“Hey!” You flinched when you heard a loud voice, not Yurio’s though… it was Yakov.  


“Don’t be so loud, you’ll distract them…” Yakov told you sternly, and you just stared at him… just… stared at him…  


“I’LL distract them? Well I’ll give ya that… but… have you looked in a mirror? Because right now YOU’RE distracting me with how cartoonish you look, seriously…” You said rather bluntly, not missing how Yakov visibly flinched and shook with what looked like boiling anger at your words.  


While Yuuri and Victor both got a little scared for your sake, and Yurio looked plain shocked, but that quickly turned into a smirk as he hoped that Yakov would scream at you and make you leave.  


“Whoa whoa whoa take it easy… take it easy… I’m sorry…” You said in between giggles which just made Yakov even madder.  


“What are you laughing at?!” He demanded with a loud tone that you didn’t take seriously.  


“Look at you! You look like an angry teapot, I see steam comin’ out of your ears…” You giggled even more, and you swore you DID see steam coming out of Yakov’s ears as he simmered. But he took his attention away from you once he heard Victor laughing…  


“Victor! Do you know this girl?! Who is she?!” Yakov then asked his former student a question, though it was more of a demand too…  


“I do! But Yuuri knows her better, she’s the girl he used to babysit!” He gave him a brief answer as Yuuri nervously nodded, “She’s a good person I swear she’ll behave…” Was the first thing that came out of his mouth since you already pissed someone off today… he was thankful it wasn’t Lilia though… now THAT woman was scary…  


“She’s not good! She’s annoying! She’s the one who hit me!” Yurio suddenly spoke up and pointed at you, and Yakov gasped… so YOU were the troublemaker… and you couldn’t help but shrink a little bit when Yakov gave you a serious, stern look that looked more scary than funny now…  


“Ohoho-kay… before you assume that I’m a bad kid there’s some needed subtext for that incident sir… me slapping Yuri was NOT an act of violence… it was an act of passion…” You lied, well it was sort of the truth… you DID still like Yuri and him telling you those things… made you snap because you were so angry that your celebrity crush said such a thing to you…  


“She’s lying! You can’t trust her! I learned that!” He exclaimed angrily, wanting nothing but Yakov to just make you leave…  


“Yakov please… don’t… make her go… she already apologized for what she did and she said she wouldn’t do it again.” Yuuri quickly stepped in, and Victor actually gave Yuri a rare, disappointed look when he tried to tattle on you…  


"We had to make sure nobody in the rink recorded ANY of what you had done to Yuri yesterday young lady... it was bothersome and a lot to ask..." Yakov said lowly, and you widened your eyes a bit, but you kinda pouted too... so no one really got word of what you had done to Yuri... yet at least... there was always someone who snuck leaks of photos or videos...

“I see... I'm very sorry about my actions for yesterday sir... it was SO wrong of me, and it will not happen again... but... I want to be here for Yuuri, and I said I wouldn’t fight with Yuri on the ice… AND… as a bonus… I won’t make fun of the fact that you look like an angry teapot too…” You said in a mostly sincerely tone with a little smile that REALLY annoyed Yakov, and he growled when he heard Victor doing a poor job at trying to conceal his laughter… but instead of snapping he gave a deep sigh…  


“Fine… but DON’T do anything like that ever again, and DON'T do anything that will detriment them...” He stated as you threw your hands up in the air triumphantly.  


“YEEEEEEEEES! AHAHAHA~!” You danced around a little bit as Yuri groaned loudly in annoyance, “NOOOOOOO!”  


As he shouted, you glared at him, “You!” You called him, and he perked up, gasping lightly, honestly worried you were going to do something, and you marched over to him, making him scowl at you and take a step back in defense. “What are you doing…?!”  


“Oh nothing… SNITCH…” You muttered under your breath as the two of you exchanged death glares that automatically made the room colder than it already was. Not even Yakov found it in him to break you two up when he saw that look in your eye... it wasn't nearly as scary as Lilia's but it was sharp enough to remind him of her…  


“What are you going to do about it?” Yuri however, found the gall to ask you that smugly.  


“Where I’m from boy… snitches get stitches… but for now…you just go ahead and skate!” You suddenly shouted that last part and Yuri backed away from your volume, “Don’t you shout at me!” He then shouted back at you with a very pissed off look.  


“You go ahead and skate Yuri! Skate for now because let me tell you this! You can’t shake me! I’ll see you every day! I’ll see you every day at this rink AND I will also see you in hell Yuri! I will see you in HELL!” You yelled at pointed at the blonde as he growled at you and NEARLY went after you again…  


“Yuri! Ignore her! You have practice to do!” Yakov yelled at him, to make him stop paying attention to you and just do what he had to do.  


“Hey! Don’t tell anyone to ignore me!” You somewhat whined when Yakov yelled as he just gave you a stern look, and then you and Yuri looked at each other indignantly for a second before he huffed and turned away to go skate.  


“Hmph…” You huffed too as you put your headphones in your ears and closed your eyes when Yuri skated… well you opened them after a while to watch him. He looked so beautiful on the ice, yet he was such an asshole… he was a beautiful asshole, why did you like him so much?

“Argh…!” Frustrated, you face-palmed yourself and turned the volume up on your phone to just make your music blast in your ears and stood up to pace about while Yuri skated. Not like he was paying attention to you though he had skating to do…

\-----4 Hours of Practice Later---

“UGH How long do you psychos practice? I get that you love the sport but goddamn…” You muttered in annoyance as you watched Yuuri panting as he left the rink, and went over to Victor, whom greeted him with a kiss and you stuck your tongue out…

“I’m SO fucking hungry…” Your stomach complained again, and for a minute you were starting to feel a little light in the head... but you shook it off and just kept listening to your music. You'll just yell at them go get lunch later, however your thoughts were interrupted when you saw Yuri again on the ice.

“Idiot…” You muttered as you kept your earbuds in and just closed your eyes, following your advice from earlier and you didn’t at all hear Yuuri and Victor calling your name due to how loud you were playing your music on a shuffle…

_“Today was the worst day: I went through hell_  
_I wish I could remove it from my mind_  
_Two months away from you, but I couldn't tell_  
_I thought that everything was gonna be just fine_

_The postcard that you wrote with the stupid little note_  
_Something wasn't quite right about it_  
_Smelled like cheap perfume, and it didn't smell like you_  
_There is no way you can get around it_  
_Because you wrote_

_I wish you were her_  
_You left out the "E"_  
_You left without me_  
_And now you're somewhere out there with a_  
_Bitch! Slut! Psycho babe!_  
_I hate you; why are guys so lame?!_  
_Everything I gave you_  
_I want everything back but you!”_  


You sang pretty quietly but your bad dancing was on display for a very baffled Yuuri, an amused Victor, an annoyed Yakov and an even MORE annoyed Yuri who caught your godawful moves from the corner of his eyes while he skated.

_“'Cause baby now we got bad blood_  
_You know it used to be mad love_  
_So take a look at what you've done_  
_'Cause baby now we got bad blood_  
_Now we got problems_  
_And I don't think we can solve them…_  


_You made a really deep cut_  
_And baby now we got bad blood, HEY!_  


_Did you have to do this?_  
_I was thinking that you could be trusted_  
_Did you have to ruin what was shining now it's all rusted_  
_Did you have to hit me where I'm weak baby I couldn't breathe_  
_I rubbed it in so deep_  
_Salt in the wound like you're laughing right at me_  
_Oh, it's so sad to think about the good times_  
_You and IIIIIIIII~…!!”_  


You didn’t mean to sing that last part so loudly but you really hit the high note… not the way a professional would, and it DEFINITELY caught everyone’s attention. Yuuri’s eyes widened and Victor looked positively amazed, but Yakov was SO annoyed and Yuri stopped dead where he was on the ice, letting out a frustrated shout.

“ARGH! What the hell?!” He shouted when he couldn't even focus to try and do a spin, and then he glared at you when he saw you just singing and dancing and acting as nothing but a HUGE distraction, “HEY! Shut up!” Yuri yelled at you but your eyes were closed and your headphones shut you off from reality. You heard and saw nothing…

_“'Cause baby now we got bad blood_  
You know it used to be mad love  
So take a look at what you've done  
'Cause baby now we got bad blood  
Now we got problems  
And I don't think we can solve them  
You made a really deep cut  
And baby now we got bad blood… HEY!”  


“Now we’ve got bad blood~.” Yakov growled at Victor when he practically sang with you, as he sheepishly grinned, “She makes you want to sing too…!” He defended himself as Yuuri shook his head… 

“HEY! Will you shut up?!” Yuri yelled again, but when his yells weren’t getting to you, he angrily skated off the ice and marched towards you…

_“Band-aids don't fix bullet holes (Hey!)_  
_You say sorry just for show (Hey!)_  
_You live like that, you live with ghosts (Hey!)_  
_Hm, if you love like that blood runs baaaaaaaad~!_

_'Cause baby now we got bad blood_  
_You know it used to be mad love_  
_So take a look at what you've done_  
_'Cause baby now we got bad blood_  
_Now we got problems_  
_And I don't think we can solve them (Think we can solve them)_  
_You made a really deep cut_  
_And baby now we got bad blood”_

You were GOING to sing the last part but you gasped once your earbuds were yanked from your ears and the music all disappeared…

“HEY!” You yelled instead of sung, and you turned to see Yuri glaring viciously at you in annoyance.

“I said… SHUT UP! I can’t skate with your godawful singing and hideous dance moves!” He hissed as you scoffed and gave him a look…

“You… did NOT just take MY music outta my ears!” You raised your voice as he and him shared scowls so fierce Victor and Yuuri feared the two of you were going to go at it again… only worse…

“Your music is TERRIBLE!” The blonde replied, putting emphasis on terrible as you gasped loudly, looking extremely offended as you chuckled and shook your head…

“Oh really? I thought you could appreciate Taylor Swift since she’s a blonde, overhyped chick with a bad attitude and a dumb face complete with a lack of a nice personality and butt, Just. Like. YOU! I’m letting you skate, so YOU let ME sing!” You put emphasis on your words this time as you threw your hands up and Yuri looked incredibly appalled AND offended…

“Why you…!!!” He was turning red from anger as he clenched his fists, tempted to pretty much slap you in the face and see how you like it but Yakov was here… 

“What?” You crossed your arms, waiting for his reply since he was quiet for a little bit as he simmered and clutched at his hair in frustration as he let out a groan.

“You are SO annoying!” He suddenly shouted and you scoffed, ready to say something again but Yuri quickly cut you off, “I HATE you! You are even worse than the pig, stupid Victor and J.J PUT TOGETHER and I wish I never met you!” He wasn’t thinking before he spoke again as he went on an enraged tangent, and for once you were shocked and feeling hurt starting to build in your heart, “Just do us ALL a favor and stop talking! Stop singing! Stop dancing and STOP BREATHING!!” He finally finished, breathing heavily as you widened your eyes with a quiet gasp, and you could hear the shocked gasps coming from Yuuri, Victor and Yakov as soon as they heard what Yuri said. And at that moment, even Yuri himself realized what he had said...

“YURI!” Yakov shouted, looking extremely angry with what he heard his student say, and mildly horrified… 

“Yuri…” Victor didn’t yell, but his face said it all, and Yuuri shared the same disappointed, upset look that quickly turned into something resembling anger as Yuri hesitantly looked at them, and when he looked at them… he knew that he screwed up… even worse than any mistake he had made during his programs… he had said some horrible things to people before but never anything like that...  


He couldn’t bring himself to look at you, but he slowly turned to face you and he instantly regretted it.

You were still shocked, but there were tears welling in your eyes as you kept your lips sealed as shut as possibly when they quivered. So you tried in vain to blink them away as you narrowed them at Yuri, clenching your fists as Yuri looked genuinely nervous… he normally never cared if he made someone cry but this… this was different, he actually knew you, kind of… and seeing those tears in your eyes made that DAMN guilt came back to him, but stronger than before he almost felt like apologizing…

The minute you found motivation to move, you turned your head and just headed right towards the door in a quick dash, “(Your Name) no wait!” Yuuri called your name and reached out for you but you didn’t turn back or look his way. 

“(Your Name)!” Victor had called you too, but his words didn’t reach you either as he sighed when you ran out the door…

Once you were gone, the rink was silent and Yuri couldn’t help but feel anxious, especially when he saw the way Yakov, Victor and Yuuri simultaneously turned to face him, each of them looking a mix of angry and disappointed…

“Yuri…” Yakov said his name quietly, feeling tempted to shout but he was honestly too angry to shout at him, and that’s how Yuri knew that he was screwed.

“I… I didn’t mean to…” He tried to defend himself but couldn’t find the words. He truly didn’t mean to say what he said, but he just said it… it came out like word vomit. He didn't like you at all, but he had also never really made anyone cry like that before, at least he didn't care enough to see if he did. Now that he has... he felt nothing but regret.

“Are you happy now Yuri?” Victor asked him, shaking his head as he sighed. He knew he shouldn’t have scolded Yuri because he was sure it’d make it worse but he couldn’t help it. “She left…”

Yuri remained quiet though, and looked away from the adults as Yuuri had the urge to for ONCE yell at Yuri but he wouldn’t… and he couldn’t… “(Your Name) said you were a bully Yurio… I’m starting to think she was right…” He said sadly as he looked away and then he glanced at Victor, holding his hand, “Victor… can you please help me look for her?” 

“Of course my love.” He nodded, not hesitating to follow his fiancé out the door to go find you, but what they saw outside… brought them closer to you than they thought.

You had collapsed face-first into the snow, not moving and practically dead to the world as snow fell and whitened your jacketed back…

“(YOUR NAME)!!” Yuuri cried in shock as he and Victor rushed over to flip you over, “She’s not breathing…” Victor calmly said once he analyzed you, looking up to see Yakov and Yuri running out of the door to see what had happened.

“What?! What happened to her?! Did she just… pass out?!” Yakov asked, his voice almost frantic and very shocked as Victor nodded, and Yuuri had tears in his eyes.

“I-I don’t know! We just came out and she was here on the ground! And… V-Victor said she’s not breathing!” He exclaimed in a panic as Yuri and Yakov both gasped, “W-What? No… check her again!” Yuri sounded more scared than Yakov did as Victor complied, but you were still motionless and unconscious as Yuuri tried waking you up, “(Your Name) wake up…!” Yuuri openly cried not, not caring who saw but none of the men dared judge him for that.

“I’m calling an ambulance!” Yakov quickly got out his phone to call the hospital as Yuri stared at your body in horror… did what he say really come to fruition?


End file.
